Chosen's new life
by tsuki-hime-forever
Summary: Colette wants to live her life the way she wants. What will happen to the world if she doesn't accept the oracle? What will the Cruxis do?
1. Chapter 1

I am who I am because I chose to be myself.

_Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with this edict: "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed." The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world._

My name is Colette and I won't do like everyone tells me. I didn't choose to be a chosen. I want to live like a normal teenage girl.

"Colette"

Lloyd. He is my life. When I'm around him, all my worries vanish. If only I could tell him what I think!

"Colette, do you want to go to the beach?

-Lloyd, she can't, says Genis. She must go to the church for teachings. She doesn't have time to play around like you, right Colette?"

Now it's time for my first step against the Cruxis.

"I'll come. I don't want to go to the church."

Lloyd is so happy. These are my best friends. I am happy with the two of them. Genis looks at me with big eyes. He didn't expect me to answer this. Lloyd, him, smiles with all his teeth. Now, we can go to the beach. I managed to get in my room without my father knowing. Lucky!

At the beach, which is almost empty, like always, the waves are great. From now on, I will live my life with freedom. I like the idea.

Day of the Prophecy

In school, everybody is talking about my birthday. I'm not even sure if it's the right date. Maybe I was born on another day. Who knows? Sensei Raine enters the room. The class starts like everyday. Suddenly, a flash light up the classroom. The oracle. It is time. I need to accept the trial to save our world. I want to save it for Lloyd but then again, I want to choose my life. I don't to accept it in those conditions.

"Everybody stay here.

- Sensei, I'll go with you.

- No Colette. If it is the oracle, the priests will come here for you. Wait here with everyone else.

Sensei is gone. What have I done? Didn't I choose to not live the life they chose for me. I won't go there. Lloyd comes to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Lloyd comes to me.

"Colette, I know that you want to go there. We should go.

-Lloyd, Raine told us to stay in class. I don't want to be punished. I hate it when she punishes me.

-Where do you want to go? I don't want to go to the church. I want to have fun."

The two of them look at me with big eyes. May be there is something on my face. Or my hair is crazy. I decide to move before their heart beat returns. I go outside. Everything is quiet. Nobody around. What is happening? Everybody should be cheering because the oracle has come. Why is that the village is empty? Lloyd and Genis follow me outside. They see the same loneliness I've seen. My dad comes to us. He tells us that the Desians have come here and now they're heading for the church. Lloyd can't believe that. The Desians shouldn't be attacking us. We have a treaty with them. Lloyd wants to go to the church so he can se me receiving the oracle and beat some Desians.

"Why not go on the opposite way and begin a travel around the world? I suggest."

Lloyd is not sure if what I said is right. I thought that maybe he would have been on my side. I understand why Genis, he is the little genie. But Lloyd?

"Why don't you want to go to the church? I thought that you wanted to save everyone that you loved. You don't want to become an angel?

-Listen, I will tell you this one time and that's it. You need to follow me in my foolishness if you want to know the truth about this world or else you won't know by me and you'll may be accuse of kidnapping me.

-Why are you saying that Colette, says Genis?"

I'm tired of Genis. I want to be alone with Lloyd. I know! I will use my chakram to knock him down. It's done. Now Lloyd can think by himself. I wish that he accepts it and come with me. He wants to know everything and go all around the world. He can't refuse such a thing, can he?

"You're acting strange lately. I thought that it was because of the stress you had, but now, I'm not sure at all. I wish to follow you, but then again, what will happen to this world? You need to save it!

-You don't know anything about it. If you knew, you wouldn't accept what I need to do. Even my father knows it, and he doesn't do a thing about it. I don't want to do it. I want to stay with you Lloyd. You're my life. Because of you, I can smile everyday. Because of you, I have a reason to live."

Here I thought I wouldn't cry. I'm a crybaby and klutz. I need to change but I don't know how.

"I'm sorry. I'm all confused about what to do. I want to live my life to the fullest before I die. And I want to do it now. You understand Lloyd, right?"

He is looking at me. He is such a bishie when he thinks. I love him. He is kind, has a big heart, always there to help anybody, although he doesn't remember about his father. He is the perfect guy.

"I understand your feelings, Colette, says Lloyd. But I don't know. Maybe...


	3. Chapter 3

-I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I'll go with you. I can't let you go by yourself. The world is too dangerous.

I'm so happy. Lloyd wants to come with me. I'm in Heaven. I look at Genis, but he doesn't seem happy. I can understand, but he doesn't know all the story of Regeneration. I wanted Lloyd, but it could be fun if Genis comes too.

«Raine wouldn't be happy if you go alone, but I see that you would be happier that way. I want to go with you, but I can't do a thing about fighting. »

He's right. We don't have Exspheres unlike Lloyd. I can try to take the Cruxis Crystal like I'm supposed too, but what about Genis. There's too much thing to think. It's difficult to go against the rules. I must do it no matter what. I want to live how I choose and this means away from Iselia.

«Look Genis, I can't fight too, but we will find some Exspheres. We can live like we want.

-But I'm not like you.

-Genis, shut up. You are like us. Races don't mean anything for us. Come with us. We need a good cook.

It must be hard for him. He doesn't want to go without Raine. Time is running out. We must hurry.

«Genis, we must hide as far as possible from the village. I don't want to be caught. I can understand how difficult it is, but we must hurry. »

It's so long to wait for answer.

«It's enough Genis, says Lloyd. You're coming with us. Raine is old enough to live by herself. »

Lloyd is so impatient sometimes. Love him! Genis doesn't believe it. Lloyd takes Genis by the arm and we hide in the bushes. At the same moment, a priest has come to accompany me.

**

«Is the Chosen of Mana here? Says the priest»

Everybody looks at him. The Chosen has disappeared. The priest runs for the Church of Martel. There, some Desians are waiting for her. When they hear the bad news, they are surprised and happy. Their plan is working. Phaidra, the grandmother of Colette, is saddened. Raine runs for the village but no sign of Genis or his things. No trace of Colette, Lloyd or Genis. Nobody have heard of them since she left.


End file.
